


Summer Daydreamer

by Selah



Series: Matteiru Kara [7]
Category: Jrock, exist†trace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Ladies Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: A day off could be a precious thing, but Mally didn't mind sharing the time with her best friend. Not all soulmates are created the same.





	Summer Daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wasn't going to have exist trace (who are still a vk band in this 'verse) show up at all in this series until much later, but I needed a fill for the "sharing" square on my Ladies Bingo card and Mally jumped on it. No, I won't tell you who anyone's soulmates are. ;)

Mally rolled over onto her back, tucking her hands under her head, and stared up at the pale blue sky. The perfect shade that only appeared in summer, broken with a scattering of high, puffy clouds. The sort of sky that almost made the sweltering heat worth it.

“I kinda feel bad for her, you know?” she mumbled, reaching blindly for the bag of popcorn in Jyou's lap.

“Bad for who? And why?” the other woman asked, lazily fanning herself.

“Omi-kun. She works so, so hard, you know? And then we get a day off like this and she can't even enjoy it. Well, not like we can, yeah?”

“That's just stupid,” Jyou scolded and Mally could _hear_ her rolling her eyes. “Color or no color, a beautiful day is still a beautiful day. I'm sure she's enjoying herself just fine, Mal. Besides, you don't know, today could be the day, yeah?”

“Gray is not the same as blue and you know it,” Mally insisted with a low huff.

“Maybe. I don't know, I've been seeing colors since junior high, remember?”

“I'm still mad at you for that, by the way!” Mally said, sitting up to throw a piece of popcorn at her best friend. “I thought I was going crazy! And you just let me!”

“Oh come on, still? That was over a decade ago! We were just kids! How was I supposed to know no one had told you about companion soulmates being a thing?!” Jyou protested, laughing and then ducking when Mally launched an empty soda bottle at her. “You're gonna have to go get that now.”

“You're insufferable, you know that?” Mally said with another huff

“And yet here you are, still with me even after all these years,” the singer teased. Mally rolled her eyes and got up to fetch back the bottle she had thrown. Jyou had been better than a sister for years now, even in school, but starting the band together really had been their best idea yet. And if they were off to a slower start than some other visual kei bands, well, that was okay. They would go at their own pace, just like always. The only race was with themselves; they would show everyone that women could rock the genre just as hard as anyone else.

“Are we waiting for anything in particular or can I whine at you to feed me properly now?” Mally teased, dropping down next to Jyou again in spite of her words. The blond flipped open her phone, smiling a little at something only she could see.

“Nashi should be here in a little bit, then we'll get lunch. Assuming you can still eat that much, as much as you've been snacking all morning.”

“Oh please, like I ever have trouble eating!” Mally protested, laughing. She was a little surprised to hear they were meeting up with Naoto on a day of rest, not that she minded, of course.

“I don't suppose this means she's finally ready to tell us about her soulmate,” she asked, laying back down again with her hands tucked under her head. The clouds really were beautiful like this.

“Two years and you're _still_ poking at that?” Jyou asked, lightly scolding. “Let her have her secrets, Mal.”

“Oh come on, can you blame me for being curious? I know everybody else's soulmates! Well, except Omi-kun, but she hasn't even met hers yet, so that doesn't count.”

“Yeah, but that's because of _how_ we met our soulmates, yours included, Mal. If Nashi's met a nice private citizen soulmate, then she's allowed to keep that secret for herself.”

Mally huffed again, but she had to concede her best friend had a valid point. The three of them – her, Jyou, and now Miko, last month – hadn't exactly had any choice about sharing their soulmates with their bandmates. Naoto didn't always act it, but she could be a very private person and a soulmate bond could be an intense thing. Really, the more Mally thought about it – and the more she remembered her own experience – the more it made sense. Mally smiled a little at the memory of that day; it had been totally embarrassing and yet so very, very worth it.

“Yo, Earth to Mally! Come in, Mal, do you copy, over~?”

“Eh? Huh? Wha? I'm here, I'm here!”

“Good, so are we,” Jyou said, laughing when Mally almost flinched to see Naoto had joined them. Had she really spaced out that hard? Apparently the answer was yes.

“Oh hey, Nashi. Sorry, daydreaming again.”

“It's fine,” the bassist said with a little knowing smile. “Jyou-kun says you're hungry? For anything in particular or just whatever?”

“Other than having the wildest cravings for beef lately....”

“Someone hasn't been eating enough dark greens again,” Jyou scolded, but she was grinning as she said it. “You can't even say you can't tell the difference in color as your excuse.”

“I think it being almost that time of the month probably has more to do with it,” Mally countered, just barely resisting the urge to raspberry at the other woman. “But if you two want something else, I can do gyudon later.”

“I think gyudon sounds perfect,” Naoto said with a little nod.

“And crepes after?”

“... are you sure you're not secretly some kind of bottomless youkai?” Jyou teased.

“She been snacking all morning again?” Naoto asked, amusement all over her face.

“Of course.”

“Hey, I'm still a growing boy, I need all the foods!”

“... yeah, nothing about that is actually true,” Jyou teased, ruffling Mally's hair.

They all shared a laugh, though, as they gathered up Jyou's blanket and their picnic, then headed for Naoto's car. Tomorrow would be back to the regular grind, but Mally would enjoy today as much as possible.


End file.
